Medication
by daisukiasu'n'caga
Summary: [Cagalli x Athrun]From inside a room, weird sounds are heard... What are they doing? Who's coming in while they are...? AxC! and some KxL! No lemon but just hot plain tease!


**Medication **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own such huge enormous gigantic companies such as Bandai, Sunrise, or Gundam Seed & Destiny because if I do then I would have been rich, that's right rich! Filthy, filthy, rich! Yatta! Lol, don't mind me it's the sugar I've been eating.

**Warnings: **the **CONTENT** that you are about to read is **NOT FOR KIDS!** So if you don't feel very comfortable reading this story then I should advise you to drop and roll anyway form this page and move on to something else! I did rate it **M** for mature so I warned yah, once. And I'm only warning yah this last time. Now, don't say I didn't! Cuz I did, two times! Sigh, then plz proceed. Dozo! It's hilarious!

* * *

_At noontime, probably everyone would be eating by then. Except two people who apparently are inside an office, a doctor's office to be exact…_

"Ouch!"

"Does it hurt?" asked a male with blue hair.

"No, I'm just saying that, OF course it hurts you idiot! Go slower!" said a blond female with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"I would if you could stop hitting me and moving around so much!"

"Sorry but it hurts! This is my first time!"

"Really? I thought you did this lots of times?"

"NO! Don't ask anymore, I don't want to explain what happened!"

"Now, my Cagalli, why don't you want to explain? You told me you came **in** lots of time, right?"

"…Yah…"

"So, then tell me the reason. C'mon, I won't tell anyone."

"Well, Athrun…Ouch! Stop rubbing so hard! Ahhh! It hurts! Stop!"

"Ah, I'm sorry! Here let me make it better." Apologized Athrun kissing the hurt part.

"You're so cute, Athrun, when you do that." Said Cagalli brushing his blue hair away from his face.

"Yup, that's my name don't wear it out…wait you know what, I think you did already."

"Huh? How so?"

"Well, you keep screaming my name every time, I…you know… and you."

Cagalli blushed. "…Shut up! Now rub it softly."

Athrun chuckled. "Ok" he headed back to his mission. She hissed in pain.

* * *

_Outside the office, in a corridor near it…_

"Kira, do you think that he's in his office now? He could probably go for lunch since it's lunch time."

"Yah, maybe. But I just want to check if he's in there, just to say hi."

"OK."

They walked towards Athrun's office and stopped. They looked at each other as they heard yells and groans. They decided to check it out, well, Kira mostly.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." replied Athrun busily.

"Athrun?" said a male's voice coming in following by a female's.

"Kira? Lacus? What are you doing here?"

"…We were passing by the hospital and thought that you needed some company. But it seems like you have dear…Cagalli here already." explained Lacus looking around and seeing nothing wrong except Cagalli seating on a medical bed.

"Cagalli, are you ok?" asked Kira looking at her. He let go of his worries because if he doesn't Cagalli is going to hurt him bad, and I mean bad.

"NO! I tripped on a rock and slipped, causing a scrape on my knee! Does that sound ok to you? Huh?" shouted Cagalli showing her scrapped knee to her older brother.

"Ah…" Kira was disgusted as he saw the wound.

"Well, it doesn't hurt much since I disinfected it, right?" said Athrun looking at Cagalli.

"Yes, thanks to my lovely husband, it doesn't hurt much." Said Cagalli sarcastically.

Beep. Beep.

"Oh, Kira, we have to go to the airport and pick up my dad up." Said Lacus reading her cell phone message.

"Oh, right. Ok, let's go. Bye, Athrun and sis."

"Bye." Said Lacus.

"Bye." Athrun and Cagalli both said it in unison.

* * *

_Only Athrun and Cagalli in the room, office…_

"So, care to explain why this is your first time?" asked Athrun as he was wrapping Cagalli's knee with some bandage.

"Ah, you are still on that topic? Ok, then…because I used to kick the doctor in the…ball…because I was scare that they will dig my brain out…so, I never got in a doctor's office or got treated by a doctor…"

"Ouch! That must have hurt! But then…who cured you?" winced Athrun as he imagine it, getting kicked hard in the groin.

"Mana, the doctor told her what to do so she healed me instead of the doctor."

Athrun burst out laughing. "Seriously?"

"Yah, what do you want me to kick your testicles out too? I could if you want me to!"

"Ah, no thanks! No wonder you kick so hard when we were playing soccer, that's how you practice?"

"Yup!"

Athrun got freaked out that his lovely feisty wife practiced like that. "You know if you kick mine hard then you can't have my kids in you anymore." Said Athrun smartly chuckling.

"Hmp! It's ok, I don't need more of yours anyways; I've got tones at home—"

Athrun smiled proudly and got an idea, a brilliant idea. "You know speaking of balls and kids, why don't we make more? Right now."

"Athrun! This is a hospital!" exclaimed Cagalli surprised turning ruby on her fair skin face.

"So? They can deliver it after. And besides, no one is going to hear us cuz everyone is at the cafeteria, eating."

"Athrun, you are way too smart to be a doctor. But you cure me nicely in ways." Said Cagalli grinning, pulling Athrun on top of her.

"Thanks, and you are too cutely good to resist." Whispered Athrun on her ear, nibbling it, she giggled to the tickles that he was giving.

"So much for my medication…you are doing all the movements…" said Cagalli kissing Athrun teasingly.

The end.

* * *

**A note before you leave:** well, I guess you people can guess what's after the second last line. Ay, it's so obvious…Lol, anyways, thanks for reading this story! It took me about 2 hours to type it and edit, but it took me less than a minute for the idea to pop up to my head, lol, funny, ne? Now **review** if you please. I love flames or no flames! It's up to you cuz I love everyone's comment! Oh, if you love this short fic then I suggest you to read the funny long story called "Only In Your Heart", it's good I tell yah! Lol, ttyl (type to you later) Lol, my weird format…lol… :) happy reading to you all, readers!

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


End file.
